everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzhi Yin
Yuzhi Yin is the son of Happy Toko from The Royal Book of Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Yuzhi Yin Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Royal Book of Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To meet the Scarecrow and become a kind, wise emperor. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at singing and playing the flute. Oh, and I am a big fan of the Scarecrow. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not worried about finding a girlfriend just yet. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to get too excited sometimes, to the point where people find it annoying. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It helps me communicate my feelings. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. There's so much arguing in here that people never get anything done. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Yuzhi is somewhat short, with silver hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue and silver striped shirt and blue capris. Personality Yuzhi is an enthusiastic young man who has a tendency to get really excited. He is a big fan of the Scarecrow and he has started a fan club for him at Ever After High. He is also a skilled flutist and when he is not obsessing over the Scarecrow, he is in his room composing songs on his flute. He is a bit of a motor mouth and tends to talk really fast. Biography Ni hao! I'm Yuzhi Yin, the son of Happy Toko, Emperor of the Silver Island. My father was originally one of the palace servants. When the Scarecrow arrived after finding out he was the emperor in a past life, the two of them became close friends. But when the emperor's sons planned to "disenchant" the Scarecrow and make him human. This plan failed as the Ozians came to the rescue. After the rebellion was quashed, Happy Toko was crowned emperor. Even though the Scarecrow wanted my father to marry the cross Princess Orange Blossom, she wasn't willing to marry him. So my dad ended up marrying another Silver Island resident, whom he made his empress. I am my parents' only son. I have three older sisters. My father maintains good relationships with Oz. I'm going to be the emperor someday. I'm currently in my first year at Ever After High. It's a good school, and there's lots of Ozians there. Unfortunately, the Scarecrow's daughter has already graduated, but her stepsister, Belinda Scraps, does go here. The two of us get along well, and we have many a good conversation. I'm a huge fan of the Scarecrow. You might even say that I'm his number one fan. I remember meeting him when I was a kid. He's really nice - and really smart. He also has a great personality. He's also really honest - and he loves music. I started a fanclub at Ever After High so me and the other students can discuss him. There aren't too many other members, but I don't mind. In addition to being a fan of the Scarecrow, I am quite good with music. My father taught me how to play the flute, and I'm quite adept with the flute. I'm in the school orchestra, and I love performing before an audience. It always excites me. I'm a pretty excitable person. I tend to talk fast and I'm very enthusiastic about meeting new people and performing before people. In terms of the destiny conflict, I'm a Royal. I'm pretty willing to fulfill my destiny, and I think I'll make a great emperor. Trivia *Yuzhi's surname means "silver" in Chinese. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Land of Oz Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress